Installation and configuration of large software packages is often a time consuming and tedious task. For large software packages that involve multiple products, components, and features, the system administrator must read multiple manuals and chapters to gather information necessary for installation. This information might include which components must be installed, any required prerequisites, the necessary sequence of installation steps, which CDs inside and outside of the software package are required, configuration steps, etc. Consequently, users or system administrators spend a considerable amount of time collecting planning and installation information for the software package to be installed.
Currently, a “Before You Start” CD has been provided to the installer for use with the Winhelp format. This “Before You Start” CD provides product overview and system configuration information, but does not necessarily include other relevant information. In addition, a customized installation plan is not generally created for the user to follow.
What is therefore needed is a computer program that provides users with a custom installation plan based on a single point of access for product packaging information, planning information, and installation assistance. This plan and associated information should be provided to the user before the user begins installing the product to minimize confusion. The need for such a product has heretofore remained unsatisfied.